Charge forming apparatus of the fluid jet type in which fuel is stripped from a slot in a supply tube positioned across a passageway by a controlled velocity air stream through the passageway are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,627 granted to Tuzson and Hallberg on Jan. 15, 1974; 3,977,382 granted to Tuzson and Hallberg on Aug. 31, 1976; and 4,130,610 granted to Paul on Dec. 19, 1978 are examples of such charge forming apparatus or fuel systems.
An important consideration in such apparatus is to provide sufficient fuel to an engine for start, idle and low speed conditions as well as to above idle conditions.